Sailor Moon: Eternal Senshi
by whiteandasiangirl
Summary: Supposed to take place after Sailor Stars Season. An evil Queen, Aneko, is out to steal 20 Colored Purity Shards which combined together create the Purity Crystal capible of enslaving the world. Will the senshi be able to stop this this enemy which is str
1. New Power, New Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. **

**Note: This story is meant to take place after the Sailor Stars Season**

**Chapter One:**

**New Power, New Transformation **

"Minako, don't you think you've had enough?" Rei said with a slight scowl as she watched her friend wolf down her 3rd ice cream cone. "You're going to get fat."

"Oh come _on _Rei you can't tell me you haven't pigged out like this before," Minako said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well yeah, but I don't do it on a regular basis like you! You're worse than Usagi sometimes!" Rei responded.

"You're not going to win this argument, Rei," Hotaru chimed in.

"You're right," Rei sighed. "Let's go home. I think we've had enough for one day."

Rei, Minako, Hotaru, and Chibiusa had spent the day shopping at the mall while the others took care of other things.

"Okay. Wow, I never thought I'd be tired of shopping!" Chibiusa said, practically hidden behind bags and bags of purchased items.

Hotaru sweatdropped. "Mamoru spoils you with all the money he gives you, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa laughed. "Of course he does. I'm daddy's little girl!"

As they began to make their way out of the mall, Rei stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Minako asked.

"I feel a strange presence…" Rei stammered.

"I felt it too," Hotaru said worriedly.

Before they had time to ponder over what Rei and Hotaru were sensing, a loud scream was heard. The four girls raced out to the parking lot, where they saw A blonde women dressed in a black leather dress hovering above a short, brunette woman who appeared to have just stepped out of her car.

"YOUR PURITY HEART IS MINE!" The blonde woman yelled. She took out what looked like a rope and stuck it right on the short women's chest. When she pulled the rope out, there was what looked like a shard of glass captured in it.

The blonde women frowned. "Damn! It isn't colored!"

"A new enemy?" Rei whispered to the others.

"Apparently so! Let's transform! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!"

The blonde women held out her palm and a black beam of light emerged from it, and slowly, the beam began to take shape. From the beam emerged a green skinned women with white hair, and wearing a ruffled pink tutu.

"Tutu, take care of this purity shard! It's not the one I'm looking for!" The blonde women said to her pawn.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled.

The blonde women scowled at the four. "And who are you?"

"We're the sailor scouts, defenders of love and justice!" Sailor Venus called.

"Sailor scouts?" The blonde women pondered over this for a minute.

"Yes," Sailor Saturn replied.

"It's no matter. I haven't the time to deal with you right now! But for the record, I'm Fuji!" And with that, she disappeared into a black star that had appeared in the sky.

"Damn, she got away," Sailor Mars cursed.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now, Mars!" Sailor Venus shrieked pointing to Tutu.

"So, you want to play?" Tutu asked. She began twirling around, and razor sharp rose petals emerged from her body and straight at the sailor scouts.

"SILENCE WALL!" Sailor Saturn screamed, forming a barrier to protect her and the other three.

"Alright, enough fooling around! MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRLCE!"

The two attacks mixed together and charged right for Tutu, but again she spun around and the attacks bounced right off her, and headed back towards the Sailor Scouts.

"SILENCE WALL!" Sailor Saturn screamed, once again protecting them from the oncoming attack.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Chibi Moon called. But it was no use, once again Tutu managed to escape their attack.

"This is child's play! Come on give me a challenge!" Tutu sneered as she sent ballerina shoes shooting towards the scouts, exploding once they hit their victims.

"Arghhh!" they screamed, and one by one they fell to the ground, losing energy quickly.

"We've never fought enemies so strong before," Sailor Venus said weakly.

Suddenly, the sailor scouts transformation pendants hovered above them, and they began glowing brightly.

"They're…changing," Sailor Saturn said in awe.

Sailor Mars', Sailor Venus', and Sailor Saturn's pens came back down to them. It was a golden stick, with a star on top and miniature white wings coming out of the star. Sailor Mars' star was red, Venus' was Orange, and Saturn's was Purple. Sailor Chibi Moon's pendent came back as well, changed into a golden heart with a silver dot in the middle, and miniature white wings coming out of the sides.

They held up their pendants again.  
"MARS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"SATURN ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"CHIBI MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"What's this?" Tutu screamed, sounding very panicked.

"MARS DEADLY INFERNO!"

Sailor Mars held out her hands, a small flame growing in it. She breathed on the flame, and it grew. She flicked her wrist, and a powerful blast of fire was thrown at the enemy.

VENUS HEARTBREAK DESTROY!"

Sailor Venus covered her hands over her eyes, and after a few seconds removed them, her eyes glowing a bright orange. The glow turned into two orange beams shooting from her eyes, and forming a large orange heart over the enemy. After a second, the heart exploded.

"SATURN SILENT SCREAM!"

Sailor Saturn pointed her silence glaive in the direction of the enemy, and all grew silent. She spun the glaive around and around, until it was going so fast, it was a blur. Suddenly the glaive stopped, and greatly powerful purple blast shot out of the glaive.

"MOON LOVELY CRYSTAL ELIMINATE!"

Sailor Chibi Moon took out a handheld size pink crystal, and held it for a moment as it gathered energy and glowed a bright pink. When it was at its full potential, she threw it hard at the enemy.

When the four attacks combined, Tutu was destroyed.

"Whoa," Was all Sailor Mars could say after what she'd just experienced.

"Our powers must've increased because we're facing an enemy where our old powers just won't do…" Sailor Venus said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Sailor Saturn had a look of confidence in her eye. "I believe in our power. We can do it,"

Sailor Chibi Moon nodded. "Right!"

Sailor Saturn gently placed the purity shard back inside the women. "But it's going to take all we've got."


	2. A new Enemy

**Chapter 2**

**A new Enemy**

"FUJI!" Queen Aneko called. She didn't sound at all happy.

Fuji emerged from the black star into Queen Aneko's dark palace. "Y-yes, your highness?"

Fuji looked up at her Queen. She was really quite beautiful. She had long black hair with red highlights that reached the ground. She had cruel, blood red eyes, and she was tall and intimidating. She was wearing her usual outfit, a long black dress with a slit up the right side.

"Fuji, I'm disappointed in you. I thought I could count on you," Queen Aneko said coldly.

"You can your highness. I promise the next target will be better," Fuji replied nervously.

"I hope so, for your sake," Queen Aneko said sternly.

"Your highness, may I ask why we're looking for the purity shards?" Fuji could not believe she had just asked that question. She had just dared to question her Queen! Fuji closed her eyes and trembled, expecting Queen Aneko to blow her to bits.

Queen Aneko let out a loud laugh at Fuji's obvious fear. "I was expecting you to ask me that sooner or later. Sure, I'll tell you," she said slyly.

Fuji let out a loud sigh of relief and sunk to the ground, pieces of blonde hair falling over her eyes. She couldn't believe Queen Aneko hadn't killed her.

"Stand up and pay attention, you were the one who asked this question!" Queen Aneko snarled.

Fuji scrambled to her feet and bowed. "M-my apologies, your highness!"

Queen Aneko looked amused. "Good. Now listen. There are 20 Colored Purity Shards: Silver, Gold, Black, Grey, White, Brown, Teal, Purple, Orange, Pink, Light Pink, Green, Dark Green, Light Green, Blue, Dark Blue, Light Blue, Red, Dark Red, and Light Red. When these 20 purity shards are combined, they create the purity crystal. Each individual Colored Purity Shard contains so much power that combined into the Purity Crystal, there is enough power present to enslave, and even destroy the entire world..." Queen Aneko gave a devilish smile. "And that is our goal, to get the entire world under my control!"

Fuji grinned. "Sounds like a fun plan, your highness!"

"Oh it will be. And if you don't fail me Fuji, there will be a great spot in this plan for you."

Fuji's grin widened. "Thank you your highness…but if I might ask, what exactly happens to a person once their Purity Shard is taken forever?"

Queen Aneko grinned. "They'll be unconscious for a while, but they'll come to. They don't need their purity shard to survive. Only…" Queen Aneko's voice trailed off as she began to laugh.

"Only what, your highness?" Fuji asked.

"If they don't have their purity shard, they will loose their goodness. They will become cold and heartless!"

Fuji began to laugh with her Queen. "Sounds excellent!" She then bowed and disappeared into her private office in the palace. Immediately, she opened up her laptop and began to look for potential new victims.

"Hm…no, no, no…yes!" Fuji pointed to her screen, where there was an image of a beautiful girl with short red hair and blue eyes.

"Junko Ichikawa, a soccer player for her high school. Surely a girl with such energy has a Colored Purity Shard!"

Fuji's laughed echoed throughout the Dark Palace. "Junko Ichikawa, your Purity Shard is mine!"


	3. Mercury and Pluto's new powers awaken

**Chapter 3**

**Mercury and Pluto's new Powers awaken**

"For the fifth time Usagi, you have to have a common denominator before you can add or subtract the fractions," Ami sighed.

"Where are Chibiusa and the others? They're an hour late," Usagi said, ignoring Ami's comment.

"Usagi, are you paying attention? You're going to fail your class," Ami said sternly.

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Mamoru were all studying together at Rei's temple.

"I _know _Ami but studying just isn't for me." Usagi said as she picked up one of Rei's comic books and began to laugh out loud.

"She's hopeless," Makoto said shaking her head.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked up. It was Rei, followed by Chibiusa, Minako, and Hotaru.

"Hey...why are you guys transformed? Did something happen?" Setsuna asked, sounding alarmed.

"Oh…I guess in all the excitement we forgot to change back," Rei replied. The four girls touched their transformation pens and changed back to normal.

"Is it just me, or did your uniforms look slightly different?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I noticed too. You guys wanna explain what happened?" Michiru asked.

"Well, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Rei and I were leaving the mall when we saw this woman get attacked by another woman who called herself Fuji. They appeared to be looking for 'Colored Purity Shards.' What they are and what they're good for I'm not sure, but they took this poor innocent woman's Purity Shard, and it turned out not to be what Fuji wanted, so she left, leaving us to deal with one of her pawns, Tutu. Tutu is much stronger than any pawn we've ever faced, and if the pawn is that strong, the mastermind behind all this must be incredible. Anyway, our transformation pens suddenly changed, enabling us to change into Eternal Sailor Soldiers, and it gave us new powers as well, making us able to defeat Tutu." Minako explained.

"So, we have a new enemy…" Setsuna whispered.

Hotaru nodded. "Rei and I could sense it before we even saw it. We cannot underestimate these enemies for an instant, or it will be our downfall. But I believe in us, I believe in our power. We can beat the enemy."

Usagi nodded. "But while we're enemy free for the moment, who wants to go to the soccer game?"

"I'd love to. Junko is playing, and she's my good friend and an excellent player!" Ami exclaimed.

The rest agreed to go, and decided to meet at the stadium in an hour. Everyone left the temple but Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Chibiusa.

"We'll use the hour we have for studying," Ami said.

"Awwwww but Ami…" Usagi whined.

"No buts. I'm putting my foot down this time Usagi, you really need to study," Ami replied sternly.

"Yeah you really do meatball head!" Rei chimed in.

Usagi huffed. "And what are _you _going to do in this remaining hour, Rei?"

"I'm going to clean up the temple before we leave," She replied.

An hour soon went by, and Usagi, Chibiusa, Rei and Ami met the others at the Stadium.

"We're a little early, so I'm going to go talk to Junko for a moment," Ami said, excusing herself.

"Hey, Ami!" Junko called to her friend, finding Ami before Ami could find her.

"Junko! I'm so excited to be able to watch you play!" Ami said warmly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a great game, we're playing our rivals and we're both good teams!" Junko said excitedly.

"It should be an interesting game!" Ami said.

Junko nodded. Just then, a whistle was heard.

"Well, that's my cue to get on the field. I'll talk to you after the game, Ami!"

"Okay, good luck Junko!" Ami said as she made her way back up to the stadium, where Usagi and Minako were already licking away at an ice cream cone.

"This is what you two are gonna look like if you keep eating all that ice cream!" Rei sneered, holding up a picture she drew of a very large Usagi and Minako.

"Rei!" They screamed in unison.

Usagi took the picture, tore it up and threw the tiny pieces everywhere.

"I can eat and eat and eat and not gain a pound!" Usagi said grinning.

"That's all about to change," Chibiusa whispered into Rei's ear. They laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" Usagi squealed.

"Shhh, the game is starting!" Makoto said.

The group sat at the edge of their seats as the ball when back and forth between players.

Ami stood up and cheered. "Oh, look Junko scored everyone!"

The group stood up and cheered.

Behind the stadium, Fuji stood in a quite, abandoned corner by the bathrooms, wearing a disguise of jeans, a white tank top and sunglasses. She took her rope out of her pocket and flicked it once.

"After the game, I will get Junko alone, and then…" Fuji snickered. "And then I'll snatch her Purity Shard right from her! I will not fail this time!" Fuji let out a loud shriek of laughter, until she realized she was getting strange looks.

She sweatdropped. "Uhhh just going to the bathroom!" Fuji laughed nervously and ran inside.

As the end of the game drew nearer, more of the group had to leave until all that was left was Usagi, Setsuna, Ami, and Chibiusa.

"Oh good job, Junko!" Ami cheered out loud as her friend scored the winning goal. The crowd began to make their way out of the stadium as the game ended.

"Oh, I need to use the restroom. Please tell Junko for me I'll be out in a second to congratulate her!" Ami told Usagi.

"Will do!" She replied.

"I'm coming with you, Ami," Setsuna said.

"Oh, congratulations Junko! You were amazing!" Usagi said gleefully.

"Thanks Usagi, I appreciate it!" Junko smiled.

"Oh, and Ami's just in the restroom so she'll be out in a second." Usagi said.

Junko nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be right back too, I'm going to make one last trip to the snack bar!" Usagi said.

Junko laughed. "Alright, Usagi!"

"Finally, I have her alone!" Fuji whispered to herself as she emerged from her hiding spot.

"Hello, miss Junko! Nice game," Fuji said slyly.

"Thanks…do I know you?" Junk asked nervously.

"No, but I certainly know you!" Fuji said, ripping off her disguise and revealing her true self.

Junko screamed. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Just your Purity Shard!" Fuji said.

Junko screamed as Fuji's rope went inside her chest, dragging out her Purity Shard. Immediately, Junko's grin faded.

"DAMN! It isn't colored!" Fuji swore.

"You stop right there!"

"Who's there?" Fuji snarled.

"It's Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice!"

Fuji smirked. "Another sailor twit? Goalie will take care of you!"

"Goalie? Whaaaaa?" Sailor Moon asked clearly confused.

"Arise, goalie!"

Out of the ground appeared a soccer ball with a female head, arms and legs.

"Mmmm, Goalie here!"

"Take care of this Sailor brat!" Fuji said as she disappeared in the Black Star in the sky.

"You won't score with goalie around! Haaa!" Goalie launched a series of soccer balls straight at Sailor Moon's head.

"Eeeek! Owieeeeee that hurt!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"There's much more where that came from, ahahaha!" Goalie laughed as she launched another set of Soccer balls at Sailor Moon.

"I've had enough!" Sailor Moon said, taking out her scepter.

But before she could use it, Goalie shot out another round of balls, knocking the scepter out of her hands, and knocking Sailor Moon hard to the ground.

Ami opened the doors to the bathroom and gasped at the scene she saw before her.

"Setsuna, we have a Purity Shard Snatcher, Sailor Moon needs our help!"

"Right! PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sailor Moon slowly got to her feet. "I will not give up…"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The combined attacks knocked down Goalie, but only for a second.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Goalie snarled as she kicked several balls in the direction of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury screamed, turning the balls to ice and halting them before they could be hit.

Goalie was so furious that she attacked Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto head on, knocking them to the ground full force.

"No! Mercury! Pluto!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched the scene in front of her in horror.

"You're mine!" Goalie screamed, she was about to pounce on the two when a red rose struck Goalie in the face.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now is a time where we have to give it our all against what is possibly our strongest enemy yet," Tuxedo Mask said. "Our powers are changing."

As he said that, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto's transforming pens began to float above them. They both changed to a golden stick with a star on top and miniature white wings coming from the stars. Sailor Mercury's star was blue, and Sailor Pluto's star was dark green.

"PLUTO ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

The two sailors felt themselves undergoing change, and new power surging through them.

"MERCURY ICE CRYSTALS!"

Sailor Mercury clapped her hands together, and when she separated them, a large icicle was in her hands. She threw it at full speed towards Goalie, and it separated into several large icicles, piercing through the enemy.

"PLUTO TIME KEY ACTIVATE!"

Sailor Pluto gripped her Time Key and thrust it forward, causing a blast of dark green energy to run full speed at Goalie.

The two powers combined weakened Goalie substantially.

"Hurry Sailor Moon, finish the job!" Sailor Mercury called out.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said, reaching for her scepter.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Goalie let out a loud shriek as she was eliminated forever.

"Are you feeling better, Junko?" Ami asked.

"Much better, thank you! But what happened to me? I can't remember a thing!"

"Oh…you just fainted," Setsuna replied.

"Probably from all the excitement from the game," Usagi reasoned.

"Fuji I have nothing to say to you. Go find your next target." Queen Aneko said.

"Yes your highness." Fuji left to her office with a bow.

"I have already found one," Fuji said to herself. "Nobu Watanabe, schoolteacher. Your Purity Shard is mine!"


	4. A new Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune

**Chapter 4**

**A new Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune**

"Omigosh Haruka and Michiru I so wish I went to your school!" Usagi squealed.

It was another normal day at Rei's temple, and all were present but Mamoru.

"What's so special about it? It's just another school," Haruka said.

Makoto cut in before Usagi could speak. "Because your school has that total hunk of a teacher, Mr. Watanabe!"

Michiru laughed. "You're not the only one who thinks so. All the other girls at school drool over him too!"

"And Usagi, may I remind you that you have Mamoru!" Rei chimed in.

"Shut it, Rei! Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't think other guys are cute!"

"Yeah, and I bet Mamoru would loooooove to hear you talking about another cute guy!"

"Oh, who asked you anyway?"

"Here we go again," Minako groaned.

Rei just smirked as she went back to sweeping the temple.

"Anyways, it's getting late. I think I'd better be going now," Ami said as she stood up and collected her belongings.

The others nodded and agreed that they better be leaving too.

"Makoto!" Usagi called to her friend who was further ahead.

"Yeah?" Makoto answered.

"How about you and I ditch school after lunch tomorrow and go over to Haruka and Michiru's school and get a glimpse of that hott Mr. Watanabe!"

Makoto laughed. "Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow, Usagi!"

The next morning, Fuji began to walk down the streets, in search of the school which held her next target.

She watched her feet on the ground as she talked to herself. "Okay, when I see Nobu, I'll just-OW!"

Fuji looked up to see that she had run into a very beautiful teenaged girl with long, raven hair.

"Ughh," The beautiful girl scowled as she looked at Fuji. "You need to watch where you're going, you could really hurt someone!"

"Uhh, sorry…" but the beautiful girl had already wandered off.

"Hey, wait!" Fuji called out to her.

"What is it? I'm going to be late for school!" She yelled.

"Do you go to the school where Nobu Watanabe teaches?" Fuji casually asked.

"No, I don't. He goes to the school down there," the raven haired girl said pointing down the street.

Fuji smiled and began to walk into that direction. "Thank you."

"I can hardly wait for lunch!" Usagi squealed.

Minako laughed. "What else is new?"

"Once lunch is over…"

Makoto cut her off. "We go get a look at that hunk, Mr. Watanabe!"

Minako's eyes widened. "You're going to skip some school just to look at a cute teacher? That sounds stalkerish, don't you think?"

"I prefer to think of it as spying," Usagi said.

"You'll wind up in detention!" Ami warned.

"Please, as though I'm new to detention!" Usagi grumbled.

Ami sighed. "Whatever, Usagi."

"Wow, you mean you aren't gonna try and stop us?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Nope. You guys are in charge of yourselves. I can't keep forcing you to study or do your schoolwork. You'll have to learn that these things are important on your own." Ami said.

"All right!" Usagi shouted high-fiving Makoto.

Lunch soon rolled around, and Usagi devoured her entire meal almost instantly.

"C'mon, Makoto! We wanna try and get back before lunch is over so we don't get into trouble!"

Makoto laughed. "I've never seen you so excited to leave lunch!" She got up and threw her trash away. "Now let's go!"

After a few moments of walking, Usagi and Makoto finally reached the school.

Usagi opened the doors excitedly. "Ohhh I can't wait to see that hunk Mr. Watanabe!"

Right as Usagi and Makoto were getting ready to enter the building, a loud scream halted their steps.

"What's going on?" Makoto shrieked.

"Over there!" Usagi pointed to where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were battling what looked like a chalkboard with a male human head, legs, and arms.

"No sleeping during lessons!" Chalkboard yelled as he fired several razor sharp chalk pieces at Sailor Uranus who was already very wounded.

"Uranus, no!" Sailor Neptune screamed as she rushed to her friend's side.

"We gotta help! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

As Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter got closer to the scene, they saw Fuji hovered over Mr. Watanabe, his Purity Shard in her hand.

"Another failure!" Fuji said, quite irritated. "Chalkboard, deal with these Sailor Scouts!" And she disappeared once again in the Black Star in the sky.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" The attack rushed at Chalkboard with full speed, knocking her backwards.

"Damn you!" Chalkboard screamed, firing another round of chalk, hitting all 4 senshi.

Sailor Jupiter shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the oncoming attack, but when it didn't hit, she opened them up again very slowly.

"Our transforming sticks," Sailor Uranus said weakly.

The senshi's pens changed into a golden stick with a star on top, and miniature white wings sprouting from the star. Jupiter's star was green, Uranus' was Dark Blue, and Neptune's was teal.

"JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"URANUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"Amazing," Sailor Moon breathed.

"There's not enough class time for this!" Chalkboard screamed, throwing more of his chalk.

"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!"

Sailor Jupiter held up her hands to the sky above, which began to grow darker, and soon, began to storm. She caught one of the lightning bolts in her hands and threw it at Chalkboard.

"URANUS RAZOR WIND!"

Sailor Uranus thrust her hands forward, and a great gust of wind started in the direction of the enemy, so strong it was painful.

"NEPTUNE TSUNAMI WAVE!"

Sailor Neptune lifted her hand up, and a stream of water came up with it. The water grew and grew, until it was large enough for her to throw at Chalkboard.

The three combined attacks greatly wounded him, and Sailor Moon took her cue.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

And with that, Chalkboard was destroyed.

"Ooooh did you see the way Mr. Watanabe's eyes got all soft when he thanked us for saving him?" Makoto squealed.

"He's soooo gorgeous!" Usagi agreed.

"We were his little heroes!" Makoto squealed.

Michiru and Haruka just laughed.

"FUJI!" Queen Aneko defiantly did not sound pleased.

"I'm so sorry your highness! I promise the next target will have a Colored Purity Shard!" Fuji cried, bowing deeply to her Queen.

"I understand there are billions of people in the world and only 20 purity shards. So I will give you a few more chances. BUT DO NOT FAIL ME!" Queen Aneko yelled.

"Yes, your highness!" Fuji said, disappearing into her office.

She sat down and once again flipped open her laptop. "I have to make sure this next one is good."

After a quick search, Fuji came across a picture of a beautiful raven haired girl, whom she instantly recognized as the girl she ran into earlier.

"It's decided, she is the next target. Rei Hino, your purity shard is mine!"


	5. Rei's Broken Heart

**Chapter 5:**

**Rei's Broken Heart**

"Rei? Are you alright? You look a little bummed." Usagi commented.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and Rei, Usagi, Chibiusa and Makoto were chatting at the temple.

"Everything's fine," Rei mumbled.

She quickly turned her head away as Yuichiro (Chad) emerged from the temple, with a pretty, tall, blonde woman.

"Ooooh I get it!" Usagi said with a devilish grin. "You're jealous of Yuichiro's new girlfriend!"

"I am not, Usagi! I told you a thousands times, I have no interest in him!" but Rei's tone of voice was not convincing.

"Rei, you shouldn't hide your feelings-," Makoto started.

"I have no feelings for Yuichiro! Everyone leave me alone!" Rei yelled as she stormed back inside the temple.

"What's going on with her?" Yuichiro asked as he approached with his girlfriend, Rika.

"Well you see Yuuchiro, Rei…,"

"…Is on her period," Chibiusa clapped her hand over Usagi's mouth and finished her sentence before she could spill any information.

Yuuchiro laughed. "I see. Well, tell Rei that Rika and I are going to catch a movie, and that we'll be back later."

"Will do," Makoto said as she watched Yuichiro and Rika walk away.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Usagi said.

She got up and walked inside the temple, where Chibiusa quickly got up to follow.

Makoto pulled Chibiusa back. "I think Usagi should do this alone."

Rei felt awful. She always knew she had liked Yuichiro for a while, she just didn't know how to tell him. In fact, she loved him.

"It shouldn't be that hard to tell him since I know he likes me too," Rei said aloud to herself.

"So you do like him…" Usagi said softly behind her.

Rei nodded. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. You guys have figured it out."

"So, why not tell him?"

"He has a girlfriend…and, I don't know. It's not that easy."

Usagi nodded. "I understand. We'll leave for now. See you later, Rei."

"Bye, Usagi."

Yuichiro came in at about 8 o'clock, where he found Rei sitting in front of her fire, silent tears running down her eyes.

"Rei…is everything alright? Are your hormones raging?"

Rei gave him a funny look. "No! Goodness Yuichiro, you're so stupid!"

She got up and ran outside, where she collided with the same women she had a few days ago.

Rei snarled. "You really don't know how to watch where you're going, do you?"

"Shut up, I don't have time for this," Fuji said, changing out of her disguise.

"Oh no…" Rei said in a hushed voice. She reached for her transformation pen, but it was too late.

Usagi heard the scream. She, Chibiusa and Makoto had come back to check up on Rei.

"That was Rei's voice, there's no question it's a Purity Shard Catcher! JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"CHIBI MOOM ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

Fuji couldn't believe it; she was in such disbelief, she was frozen. Slowly, she reached over and held Rei's purity shard in her hands. It was warm and pleasant to the touch, and it was glowing a bright red.

"I've found one," Fuji said in a whisper. "Queen Aneko will be pleased, no doubt."

"HOLD IT!"

"Who's there?"

"Who else? SAILOR MOON!"

"And, Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Not you twits again! Well it's no matter. I've found a purity shard, you can't possibly spoil my good mood! Priestess, take care of them!" and Fuji once again disappeared in the black hole in the sky.

A blonde, evil women in traditional priestess clothing emerged from the shadow in the ground.

"Rei has a colored purity shard…" Usagi whispered.

"No time to worry about that right now! JUPITER THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!"

Priestess screamed a bloodcurdling scream, but managed to get back on her feet.

"MOON LOVELY CRYSTAL ELIMINATE!"

Usagi looked painfully over at Rei. "I don't have time for this right now! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" and she was destroyed.

"Queen Aneko," Fuji said, bowing deeply.

"What is it? Another failure?" Queen Aneko questioned?

"Actually, no," grinning, Fuji presented the Red Purity Shard to her Queen.

Queen Aneko's jaw dropped in disbelief. "This is…a colored purity shard!"

Fuji nodded. "Now, I'm off to find another target!"

In her office, Fuji found her next target immediately.

"A famous singer. This one must have a purity shard. Kyoko Yamaguchi, your purity shard is mine!"

"Rei, Rei! Answer me!" Yuichiro was in tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you…"

Just then, Rika came up. "Yuichiro, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Rika, I don't think I can see you anymore."

Rika looked at Yuichiro, who was staring at Rei, all kinds of emotions flooding his eyes. "I understand," she said quietly, and left.

"Why did you do that?" Makoto asked.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like her that much, in that way. She liked me a lot, so I thought I'd go out with her. I didn't think I could wait around for Rei forever, but now I realize I can." Yuichiro replied.

Just then, Rei began to awaken.

"Rei, you're alright!" Yuichiro said, relieved.

Rei snarled, slowly rising to her feet. "Why do you people continue to bug me?" She turned to Yuichiro. "I told you a thousand times, I do not like you!"

Yuichiro hung his head and disappeared back inside the temple. "I understand."

"Rei! You told me you loved him!" Usagi stammered.

"All of you leave! I've had it with you! GO!"

Reluctantly, they all turned to leave.

"And take this with you!" Rei shouted, throwing her transformation pen at Usagi.

"Rei you can't be serious!"

"I can and I am!" Rei shouted, slamming the temple door shut.

To be continued….


End file.
